parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style)
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof and animal and human style of 1967 Disney film, "The Jungle Book". Cast: *Mowgli - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) *Bagheera - The Sultan (Aladdin) *Baloo - Dexter's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) *Kaa - Ernie Slye (Bigfoot and the Muscle Machines) *Shere Khan - Blackthorne Shore (Inhumanoids) *King Louie - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Flunkey Monkey - Douglas E. Mordecai III (Dexter's Laboratory) *The Bandar-Log Monkeys - A Troll in Central Park and Dexter's Laboratory characters *Baloo as Lady Monkey - Dexter's Dad as Mom (Dexter's Laboratory: The Muffin King) *Colonel Hathi - Commander Nebula (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Hathi, Jr. - Zzub (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Show)) *Winifred - Dr. Julia Bleeb (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Shanti - Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina) *Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzie the Vultures - Human Kuzco, Kronk, Rudy and Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Various Elephants - Space Rangers (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command), Galaxtic Guardians (Atomic Betty) and Fairies (Thumbelina) *Slob Elephant - Booster (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Elephant Whispering to Winifred - XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Elephant with "Dusty Muzzle" - Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina) *Elephant with "Silly Grin" - Sparky (Atomic Betty) *Elephant with fly - Robot X-5 (Atomic Betty) *Elephant with hair - Atomic Roger (Atomic Betty) *Elephant with smashed nose after a crash - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Buglar the Elephant - Dr. Fitbag (Dr. Fitbag Transylvania Pet Shop) *Deer - Betty Barrett (Atomic Betty) *Akela - Mr. Gruber (Paddington Bear) *The Wolf Councils - Various Humans *Rama (Father Wolf) - Henry Brown (Paddington Bear) *Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Mary Brown (Paddington Bear) *The Wolf Cubs - Link, Zelda (The Legend of Zelda), Curdie and Irene (The Princess and the Goblin), Milo and Lizabeth (Captain Flamingo) and Taran and Elionwy (The Black Cauldron) *Baby Mowgli - Flying Mouse (The Flying Mouse) Scenes: *The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 1 - Main Titles ("Overture") *The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 2 - The Sultan Discovers Baby Flying Mouse/Baby Flying Mouse Becomes Sniffles *The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 3 - Sniffles and The Sultan Encounter Ernie Slye *The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 4 - "Commander Nebula's March" *The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 5 - The Sultan and Sniffles' Argument *The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 6 - Sniffles Meets Dexter's Dad *The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 7 - "The Bare Necessities"/Sniffles Kidnapped by Humans *The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 8 - Sniffles Meets Dexter/"I Wanna Be Like You" *The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 9 - The Sultan and Dexter's Dad's Moonlight Talk *The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 10 - Sniffles Runs Away *The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 11 - Blackthorne Shore Arrives/"Commander Nebula's March (Reprise)" *The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 12 - Link meets Ernie Syle Second Encounter/"Trust in Me" *The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 13 - Ernie Syle and Blackthorne Shore's Conversation *The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 14 - Sniffles' Friends/"That's What Friends are For" *The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 15 - Sniffles Meets Blackthorne Shore Fight *The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 16 - The Grand Finale/"My Own Home" *The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 17 - "The Bare Necessities - Reprise" *The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) part 18 - End Credits Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Disney and Sega Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:WolfeOmegaGirl